The Maltase Ruby
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: PreMovie. Sands has NEVER liked his brithdays. NEVER. And now that some one has crashed the party his friends and love ones have thrown him, he hates them even more. He's going to have to some fast talking and thinking if he wants to save EVERYONE!


Author's Note: I believe I have WAY to much free time on my hands for this kind of thing. ;) I actually started writing this while I was offline for as long as I was. And decided to put it up. It goes out ot all my readers of Hide and Seek. Cause I can't get enough of Sands in a zuit suit and I don't think the rest of you can either. ;)

Oh and yes, there is a sketch, in my possion of Sands in a zuit suit. I'll scan it and put the link up in the next chapter of this for all you to see. Yes, I did sketch it. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Sands, not legally anyway. He belongs to his respected creators. The muse however, does belong to me. ;)

* * *

The club was in full swing on that Saturday night. She'd been completely surprised when Cerise had nabbed her and told her she was dragging her over to the Zoot Suit Riot. 

"But Cerise, we can't...we're..." Sarah stammered, looking at her.

Cerise gave her a look. "We wont be missed. Besides, we don't want to miss this." Cerise said, with a look.

"Why?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Because, it's someone's birthday party." Cerise replied simply. "Although, he doesn't know it's his birthday party, but oh well."

They stopped by Sarah's and changed quickly. "Will you please tell me who's birthday it is?" Sarah demanded as Cerise did her hair.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you, but I guess I have no choice now." Cerise said with a look. "It's Sheldon's. Rick has put it all together. Sammy'll be there, and so will Eric and a couple others from the office." Cerise finished with Sarah's hair and turned to her own.

"Well, we're all going to die now." Sarah said dryly.

Cerise gave her a look, before laughing. "We'll have armed guards at the door, don't worry."

They hurried onto the club, dressed in 30s evening clothes. For a Saturday night, it wasn't as usually packed at as it was on other Saturday's, the Zoot Suit Riot, being one of the biggest clubs in the area. "I told you, Rick's already arranged everything." Cerise told Sarah as they got out of the car. They headed to the main doors, where the doormen had the list of guests. Inside, they could hear the live band playing Brown Derby Jump.

Cerise and Sarah wove and squeezed their way through the line, being called all kinds of names. They came out infront of Billy, the doorman, who hadn't looked up yet.

"Name?" He asked, thinking it was just another person trying to get into the club.

"Billy," Cerise said sternly. "You know she and I are on the list, but if you have to look, Cerise Stone."

Billy looked up sharply. "Miss Stone, terribly sorry, please, come right in!" The crowd growled and booed as Billy unclipped the red velvet divider and let the girls in.

"Thanks Billy, stop in later for cake." Cerise told him, with a wink.

"Right!" Billy said with a grin.

Cerise and Sarah went into the party. It looked like something out of a 30s gangster movie. Everyone was in costume and the entire place was done up to a T. Sarah clutched her purse and looked around. "The more I come into this place, the more I'm in awe at the fact that Jeff owns it!" She said to Cerise.

Cerise chuckled. "You know how Sheldon loves the old gangster movies, Humphry Boggart and all."

"Oh, I know, but the idea of him owning a swing club, just blows the mind."

"Evening, my two very gorgeous foxes." A man's voice broke in and Cerise turned to see Rick Blaine, Sand's manager of the club, coming towards them, dressed as always in a impeccable, white dinner jacket and black bow tie. He was holding a cigar in one hand, the other in the pocket of the jacket. He really did look like Humphry Boggart.

"Good Evening Rick." Cerise said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. Sarah did the same.

"Allow me to get you two a drink." Rick said, sitting the cigar between his lips and extending both arms to them.

"Thank you." Both said, taking an arm.

"So tell me, Rick, is the birthday boy here yet?" Cerise asked as Rick escorted them over to the bar.

"Eddie just went to pick him up. I gave Jeff the ring an hour ago, telling him he NEEDED to come to the club and I'd send a boy over to get him. Strict dresscode, of course." Rick winked. Cerise laughed softly.

"I hope this all goes off well." Sarah said softly.

"It's all been planned. When Jeff walks through the door, I motion to Bobby on the stage, and he gives the announcement."

"And if he shoots us all?" Sarah asked.

Cerise looked around Rick at her. "Okay, for one, Sarah, he wouldn't do that in public, he'd wait till he got each one of us in privet. For two, that's what I'm doing here, to keep him FROM that." Rick grinned, shaking his head as they reached the bar tender.

"What can we get you girls?" Rick asked as the bar tender came over.

"Cherry coke." Sarah said softly, "I don't want to drink yet."

Rick looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "As you wish, Cerise?"

"A white russian."

"Right." Rick motioned for the bar tender to get the drinks.

"Well, it looks fantastic." Cerise said, looking around the club.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Rick said with a grin. "The decorations are rigged to come falling down at the right time. And the cake. Oo baby." Rick grinned at them. Cerise laughed softly. "Not to mention dinner, you know, I've had EVERY cook in the building working on it. AND, the band will play the club's name sake."

"It has a name sake?" Sarah asked.

Cerise chuckled and looked at her. "You've never heard, Zoot Suit Riot?"

"Um, no..." Sarah muttered softly.

Rick chuckled. "You will tonight."

Cerise had been watching the door to the kitchen and noticed two or three waiters standing next to it, talking, however, she also noticed the slight bulge under their jackets and knew what kind of bulge that was from anywhere. She took a drink and turned to ask Rick about it, when the main doors opened again and Rick had his eyes on it, he turned to the stage and motioned to Bobby.

Cerise turned to look at the door and grinned slightly. He was just taking off his hat and surveying the club. He impeccably dressed in a black, pinstrip, zoot suit, complete with chains and wing tips. He looked incredibly handsome. He was moving down the stairs, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his hat when the music stopped and Bobby stepped up to the mic. "Ladies and Gentleman. As you know, you're here tonight, for a very specially event. I want you all joining me to wishing our good friend, SJ Sands a very happy birthday!" The crowd turned and cheered, yelling out a happy birthday to Sands. Sands cracked a half grin to the crowd, inclinging his head and thanked them, before coming over ot the bar.

"Rick, you old Dog, I should have known you were up to something." Sands said, clapping his friend on the back.

He turned to Cerise. "Did you have a hand in this?"

Cerise shook her head, "Nope, this was all Rick."

"I see." Sands grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. "You look gorgeous." he said softly, kissing her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look very handsome, Sheldon."

"Yeah well, I had a sneaking suspicion, Rick was up to something." Sands replied with a grin. "I wasn't about to let him out show me."Cerise chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Jeff." Sarah said from sitting on the stool. "Thank ya, Sarah." Sands nodded, still holding Cerise.

The band began playing Zoot Suit Riot. Sands grinned deviously and grabbed Cerise's hand. Rick took Sarah's. They led them out onto the black and white checkered dance floor. Most everyone cleared off the floor to watch. Sarah swallowed, going nervous. "Relax." Rick said softly, spinning her out. Sands spun Cerise out and then back to him. But while he danced with Cerise, his eyes were on the men in the corner, near the kitchen. He didn't like the look of them. He had a feeling there'd be trouble.

He was right. People began screaming as a mass of men with automatic machine guns came running out of the kitchen and surrounding the doors and exits. Sarah slipped, gasping, Rick grabbed her by the waist, keeping her upright. Cerise looked around, before looking up at Sands, who looked more annoyed then anything.

As the music stopped automatically, a man in a black suit came out of the kitchen, coming towards them, he had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Well, terribly sorry to break this all up. I really do hate to bust up a good birthday party, but I'm afraid we've got other plans." He announced. "From this moment on, you are all our hostages." The man had a russian accent. He came over to Sands, stopping infront of him, pering curiously at him.

"Have we met?" He asked.

Sands gave him a bored look, before rolling his eyes. "Not that I'm aware of. Perhaps you'd like to introduce yourself."

The man smiled darkly. "Of course. Ivanich Maxinove."

"What's this all about?" Rick asked calmly.

"Well, seeing as this club is one of the biggest in town, it's the perfect place to put our plan into operation." Someone broke away from the crowd and tried to run for an exit. Maxinove turned, pulling a pistol from inside of his jacket and fired, killing the man. Women screamed. Cerise sank back behind Sands, holding on to his arm. Now Sands was really annoyed, but he knew they were out numbered, by men who had more fire power then they did. He'd have to play it out if he was going to get anyone out of here alive, now.

"Now, who are you?" Maxinove asked Sands, turning back to him. Sands reached into his jacket and took out a silver cigarette case. Taking his time, he took a cigarette out and lit it, all the time, making the russian man irritated. "Sands." He said simply.

"Is it just Sands?" Maxinove asked irritatedly.

"Just Sands." Sands answered.

Maxinove gave him a look, then looked past Sands to Cerise. "And who is this? You're wife perhaps, your girlfriend?"

Sands held a level look with Maxinove. "As a matter of fact, she is my girl."

"I see, how nice. And your name is, my dear?"

"Cerise." She said softly, knowing better then not to answer.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Maxinove said with a charming smile. "Well," He called out to the crowd. "Make yourselves comfortable, Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to be here for awhile." Maxinove snapped his fingers and three of his men came over. "Bring over a table and some chairs for me and our gracious hosts." His men scrambled to do so, and brought over a table and a few chairs. Maxinove sat down, taking out a cigarette. He motioned to Sands to have a seat as well.

Tapping his ashes off on to the floor, Sands slipped into the chair opposite of Maxinove. "Please, sit down my dear." Maxinove said to Cerise. Cerise hesitated a moment, but Sands nodded to her, pulling out the chair beside him and she sat down, next to Sands.

"Is this your club, Mr. Sands?" Maxinove asked as he lit his cigarette.

"Yes." Sands answered simply, looking around the room. He looked at the two sided mirror at the top of the stairs, the window from the office, Sammy and Cam where up there, before turning his eyes back to Maxinove. "Sarah, see if you can't do anything for the gentleman over there." He said, nodding to the man Maxinove shot. Sarah said not a word, but went over with Rick. "What is it, you want, Maxinove?" Sands asked him.

But Maxinove just smiled. "That, Mr. Sands, is my little secret."

"Then you let these people go and you can continue to hold me hostage." Sands answered, in a defiant tone. Cerise looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't do that, Mr. Sands. To many liabilities."

"Bullshit." Sands replied, leaning over the table. "You and I both know what you're doing here. No more games."

Maxinove continued to smile, but he leaned closer. "Then we have met, OFFICER Sands." He wore a smug expression. "I'm so glad you remembered your good friend Ivanich Maxinove. Where is it!" His expression changed with the last three words, his tone dark, demanding and bitter. And as Maxinove's expression changed, so did Sands.

Sands leanded back in his chair, drawing a drag off his cigarette and smiling smugly. "I wouldn't know, Ivan, I haven't seen it in some time."

"You're lying!" Maxinove snapped angrily.

"And if I am?" Sands asked, tapping the ashes off his cigarette.

"Then I start by shooting your friend." Maxinove replied, drawing his gun and aiming it at Rick, who looked up. Sarah gasped.

"I could still refuse to talk, Maxinove, you've dealt with me before, you should know this." Sands replied calmly, knowing Maxinove would have resorted to this. Maxinove, his eyes on Sands, pulled the trigger, shooting Rick, although it wasn't a fatel shot.

"No!" Sarah screamed, dropping to her knees beside Rick.

"Bad form!" Sands yelled, glaring at Maxinove.

"Shall I shoot the girl as well?" Maxinove asked, nodding to Sarah.

"You want it, Maxinove, then we make a deal. Other wise, it could be a very long time before you see the Maltase again." Sands said regaining his calm.

Maxinove turned to him, placing the gun on the table. Sands eyed it a second. "I'm listening." Maxinove replied.

"You let me out of this club, to go and get it, and you let me take ANYONE I want with me, you say NOTHING of my choice of that one person and I'll go and get the Maltase and bring it back to you."

"How long?" Maxinove demanded.

"12 hours. I've got a lot of running around to do, to get it for you, Ivan."

"You got ten hours, and you'll take one of my men with you. If you don't deliver, I'll blow this club and everyone in it, to hell."

Sands stood from the table, snubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray and grabbed Cerise's hand. "She comes with me."

"Absolutely not!" Maxinove snapped, getting to his feet. "Then you find it on your own!" Sands replied strongly. Maxinove eyed him for a long moment. Sands held on to Cerise's hand tightly, watching Maxinove closely.

Finally Maxinove waved Sands off. "You can take her." he gave a call in Russian and two men came over. "But for that, you take TWO of my men and..." Maxinove took out a pair of handcuffs. In a quick motion, he slapped the cuffs on Sands' wrists, before handing the keys to one of the men. "If he gives you any trouble, shoot the girl." One of the men grabbed Sands roughly by the arm. "Remember, Officer Sands, you've only got ten hours." Maxinove said, satting his watch. "Then I kill everyone."

Sands saw Sarah looking at him wide eyed as the man began dragging Sands towards the door. The other man gave Cerise a sharp shove, she stumbled but regained her balance with grace and followed Sands and the thug towards the door, the other man behind her.

Outside, they shoved Cerise infront of them, next to Sands. "Do you want to tell me, what's going on, Sheldon?"

"Just an old business deal gone bad." Sands replied simply.

"What is the maltase?"

"A giant ruby...I stole it from Maxinove..."

"Do you have a plan?" Cerise asked him, giving him a look.

"Of course I do." Sands lied. He was really making this up as he went along.


End file.
